Somewhere I belong
by Quick-Demon
Summary: Its about Jak's escape from prison in a different view. well it was different when I wrote it...


Tittle: Somewhere I belong

Author: Quick-demon

Disclaimers: I don't own Jak and Daxteror Linkin Park (just a fan). Well we all know that because if I did I wouldn't be here writing fanfics would I?

Rating: PG

Genre: General, Angst

Game: Jak II. At the start of the game and the first mission.

Summery: A song 'fic about Jak and his escape from prison and his feelings.

Author's Note: Due to new rules I had to take lyrics out. So this story was inspired by the song Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park in the album Meteora.

* * *

Jak leaned against the wall of his prison cell. He felt the Dark Eco circulating in his body, how much the pain caused him to whimper and to grind his teeth. Overwhelming sadness of being alone in this horrible place was grabbing hold. 

"I hate this…" Jak growled as he fought back another crackling pain

"We all do" his inmate replied, "We all do"

Jak turned to the withered man in the other corner of the damp cell. Jak knew the old man was another 'failed experiment' of Praxis. Jak felt sympathy for him and hopped he wouldn't end up the same way as him.

Jak sat there and spoke no more but suffered in silence. He had been in this prison for a long time. He even lost track of time, day and night. His mind wondered from the pain to his friends. He thought of Keira, Samos…Daxter. Would Daxter get him out of here? Nah, if he was he would of attempted by now and failed. Daxter would never come. He's probably dead, like all his other friends.

A loud clank sounded in the dark musty cell. Jak cringed as heavy footsteps came closer to him. He looked up to see silhouetted Krimzon Guards towering over him. Jak knew where he was going and he knew what he was going to endure. Suddenly fear gripped him. He was use to this but he was always afraid what was to come.

Two guards lifted him by the arms and between them they carried in out of the cell. He heard the door being locked behind him as he was dragged down the dim hall to a large room. His heart beat faster as his eyes settled on the object that was in the middle of the room.

He saw the man he most hated in his whole lifetime. Baron Praxis. He wanted to make him feel the pain he felt, the things he endured the hopelessness that haunts him.

Jak was thrown onto the chair. Despite the struggle the guards clamped the prisoner in place then left. Jak tried to struggle against his restraints but as usual it did no good. He saw Erol looking down on him with utter glee and pleasure, excited to what was about to come.

"Begin the Injection Cycle" Baron Praxis ordered

Erol nodded and flicked the switch. The machine hummed alive. Jak saw the 'zapper' stretching down towards him. Without a second to spare purple electricity shot out and onto him. He felt the intense pain spreading through his whole body. He screwed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. It became stronger as the 'injection' was increased. Dark Eco crackled all over and without any resistance Jak let his voice express the feelings and things he felt.

His ears started to ring, he felt his body was on fire and his body started to convulse in protest. Jak screamed his lungs out, anything to relieve him of this pain. Jak started to black out. He could feel himself slipping away. His mind couldn't take it anymore, neither his body. He didn't want to die and he didn't want to leave. He wanted his revenge, he wanted to see Praxis's blood in his hands and his pain in his mind.

Finally the intense pain stopped. Jak felt his body collapse into an unmoveable state. Jak felt too tired to move or even open his eyes to see his tormentors. He heard nothing for a while until a familiar voice echoed in his ears.

"Jak…it's me Daxter!"

Was he dreaming? Jak tried to open his eyes to get a glimpse of his friend. He opened his eyes but they remained unfocused and quickly shut. All he saw was an orange blur.

"That's a fine hello!" Daxter growled, "I've been running around this city for two years looking for you. Risking my tail…literally to save you!"

He felt his small foot stomp on his stomach and his upper halt rose a bit in an involuntary response. Jak just wanted to lie there and rest. He didn't want his phantom friend bothering him. He just wanted to rest, then plan… plan to destroy his enemy.

"Please Jak just say something, just this once!" Daxter pleaded

Jak was getting sick illusion bothering him so he opened his eyes and stared at the orange fur ball right in the eyes.

"I'm going to kill Praxis!" Jak growled

"Shhhhhh! We got to get you out of here. I wonder how you get these metal things off…"

Jak collapsed back on the table and he felt power surging through his body. He felt he was changing. He felt relieved as his muscles regained strength as his hatred and thirst to kill grew. Then finally he broke out of his metallic bonds and got off the table.

_And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_

He wanted to kill. He wanted to see Praxis dead before him. All he saw was Daxter, another mere hallucination to distract him.

"…or you could do it…" Daxter finished now confronted with a purple monster that was his friend

Jak approached Daxter. Jak wanted to get this thing away and over so he could get to Praxis.

"Jak? Don't you remember me? It's your old buddy Daxter!" Daxter tried to convince him

Jak went in for the slash but then stopped as he realised that it was really his friend Daxter. He was really here, getting him out of here… Jak felt the power go as his hate and anger died. He stumbled back dazed and slightly confused.

"Daxter?"

"Whoa! What the heck was that? Sheesh! Remind me not to piss you off next time! Come on tall dark and gruesome, we're out of here" Daxter moved off. Jak joined him. Daxter hopped on his left shoulder.

"Uh, I got you some new threads, uh, put them on," Daxter said.

* * *

Jak finally escaped from the prison and entered the streets. His eyes looked around the world he was kept from. 

"Hello strangers. My name is Kor. May I help…" an old man pushed himself in front of Jak

"You look like a reasonable smart man! I want information! Tell me where the hell am I!" Jak shouted

Daxter approached the small kid that was with the old man, "Ahh, sorry he's new to the whole conversation thing"

"Well my angry young friend" the old man brushed himself clean from where Jak had pushed him, "You are a 'guest' of his 'majesty' Baron Praxis, the ruler of 'glorious' Haven City!"

"I was just a 'guest' in the good Baron's prison!" Jak yelled in sarcasm

"In a cell, or in the city… walls surround us both. We are all his prisoners" Kor pointed out

The Krimzon guards approached them.

Kor turned and saw them, "Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'd move along if I were you"

"By the order of his eminence, the Grand protector of Haven City, Baron Praxis. Everyone in this section is hereby under arrest for the suspicion for harbouring Underground fugitives. Surrender or Die!" One guard ordered.

Daxter approached the guard, "Excuse me sir. Do you mean surrender or DIE?" Daxter made a karate chop on his hand to make his point.

"Not in this city! Protect us from these guards and I'll introduce you to someone who can help you" Kor promised

Guards started to come at him. Jak flew the first few punches and made more kicks but the guards were increasing. His anger and hate wasn't satisfied with the injury he was making. The guards simply got back up to fight him again.

Suddenly he felt the change again. It came on unexpected as before but this time he had something to slash at. His skin turned a purple, his hair into light purple with horns growing out of his skull. Long dark claws grew from his fingernails and his eyes were covered in a black murky film.

The guards were shocked and surprised as the transformed monster slashed at them. They felt the force and strength of it. Jak stopped his onslaught when all of the guards were dead. He felt himself change back to normal.

Daxter approached him, "Hey that was cool. Do it again!"

"Something is happening to me…something he did… I can't control…" Jak felt the pain of the Dark Eco circulating in his muscles

"Very Impressive" Kor congratulated

"Ahhh, you ok Jak?" Daxter asked

"What you just did was very brave. This child is important" Kor gestured to the kid standing next to him

Daxter pointed his finger at the kid, "This Kid? He looks kinda… scruffy"

A Krimzon guard ship came close and the driver ordered, "You are in a restricted zone. Move along!"

After the ship left the area the old man turned to Jak, "Thank you for your help but I must get this boy to a safety"

"Hey, what about us?" Daxter demanded

"There is an underground group waging a war against Baron Praxis. Its leader, the Shadow, could use fighters like you. Go to the Slums. Find a dead-end ally near the city wall. Ask for Torn he can help you"

The old man left them. Daxter join Jak at the shoulder and Jak hijacked a Zoomerbike and flew towards the location.

He hopped off the Zoomerbike as soon as he saw two people in the dead end ally. An unfriendly looking woman met him.

"Ah, we're looking for a guy named Torn. Kor sent us," Jak asked

A tattooed faced man approached them. He shoved his face right in front of Jak's.

"Um…are you…Torn?" Jak asked

The man inspected him some more. Daxter piped up, "Maybe this guy is a mute, like you use to be"

"New faces make me nervous. Word is that you're out to join the fight for the city" Torn pulled away, "You know picking the wrong side could be…unhealthy"

"We want to see the Shadow," Jak demanded

Torn laughed and moved away from them, "Not likely. If you want to join something why don't you and your _pet_ go join a circus? Heh, unless you got the fur for a really tough task?"

Torn drew out his curved dagger and played with it's blade.

"Steal the Baron's Banner from the top of the ruined tower then bring it back to me. Maybe then we'll talk" Torn flipped the curved dagger and grabbed it at the hilt

Jak sighed. He had no choice but to do what Torn had asked. Jak hopped back onto the Zoomerbike and flew off to Dead Town. He followed the directions on the map he was given and made sure he didn't attract any unwanted attention. Soon, he'll meet the Shadow then go up against the Baron, then satisfy his thirst for revenge.

Jak went through the security walls and entered a baron and debris filled swamp. Unknown creatures hissed and growled at him as he jumped through the swamp and climbed the walls. He reached the building.

He started to climb the unstable building. He flipped and jumped his way up from ledge to ledge; some ledges broke as he crossed.

He climbed the last bit and saw the banner, flapping about in the high wind. He grabbed it and he and Daxter celebrated by doing their old victory dance. But they never got the chance as the ledge gave way.

Jak and Daxter fell and bounded off on a tarpaulin that was stretched out on a lower part of the building. Then Jak saw a cable that he was approaching in his fall, he quickly landed on is and surfed on it all the way back down. Daxter wasn't so lucky however. He landed on the cable but instead of landing on his feet he landed with the cable hitting between his legs and trampolining off to land face flat on the ground.

Torn happened to be there and saw Jak with the banner and the old rotting building crashing down.

"Yeah, I guess you guys are in" Torn blinked

Jak smiled. He was one step towards getting the Baron. He may had a lot of work a head of him but he could just taste the Baron's blood on his lips, his pain and anguish in his heart…

Jak snapped out of thoughts and saw that Torn was gone. He turned to Daxter who was brushing himself clean.

"Come on Daxter, let's go and catch up with Torn. The sooner we can see the Shadow the sooner I can get my revenge on the Baron" Jak urged

"Easy for you to say!" Daxter growled, "Ow… do you have any ice?"

Jak rolled his eyes. He picked up his friend and set him on his old place, on his left shoulder. He headed up some stairs and made his way back through the swamp to the security door. He jumped across a few ledges and hopped across floating debris in the swamp water.

"Ow, ow, ow! Jak, why don't you bounce a little HARDER! I'm not feeling enough tender pain here!" Daxter growled his voice dripping in sarcasm

"Pain?" Jak snorted darkly, "You don't know what pain is"

"Well if you fall from ten metres and a cable hits you…you-know-where…I think I'm entitled to know what pain is," Daxter argued. He should have stopped there but being Daxter he didn't, "Just because you can do all that turning into a monster thing, doesn't mean you're the wise man of pain!"

Jak stopped and faced his friend, "You can't even begin to understand what I've been through the last two years! I've endured repeated experimentation from the Baron, I've survived many beatings from the guards, I tolerated the cold small cells they kept us in and had only the walls and an almost dead man to talk to…and your just worried about the fur between your legs!"

Daxter cowered back from his old friend. The once quiet and peaceful young boy was a hateful and bitter vengeful man. Jak's angry face relaxed as he saw the fear in his faithful friend's eyes. Jak turned away and sighed. Daxter made a mental note never to pick a bone with Jak… ever.

"I'm sorry Daxter" came the barely audible apology, "I waited for you for so long and I was beginning to think you'll never come…"

"We're best buddies right?" Daxter tried to cheer him up, "Best buddies never give up on each other"

Jak turned to Daxter and smiled, "Thanks"

Daxter returned the smiled, "Come on and see if we can see the Shadow yet"

* * *

**The End**

I hope you enjoyed it. Review if you like.

And yes, I'm a Linkin Park fan. :)


End file.
